


Repeated Mistakes

by karalovesallthegirls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalovesallthegirls/pseuds/karalovesallthegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, that time Kara kept having sex with Cat Grant as Supergirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeated Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BladedDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/gifts).



> I'm a horrible monster who never updates her fics. But here is a short little drabble I wrote ages ago that I posted on tumblr but never here.

She didn’t mean to have sex with Cat Grant, not really, it just kind of happened.

She could probably blame the weird crab alien for it, if she were to point fingers at anyone. It had been a close call, real close, and there was a moment there when its meaty claw arm was crushing down on her that she thought this is it, this is how I die and man, for her to go out like that? no way, no sir. 

There were some things she had to take care of first.

Namely, she wanted to yell at Cat Grant. She wanted to tell the older woman just how angry she made Kara, how infuriating and frustrating she was to work for. She wanted to tell her exactly where she could shove that pompous, know-it-all attitude of hers.

Kara was hyped, and when she landed on the CatCo balcony and was greeted by that sultry smile and sarcastic jab she opened her mouth expecting the words to come tumbling out. 

Instead, she kissed her.

It was a shock to both of them, but the biggest shock for Kara was when Miss Grant kissed her back. Suddenly all that frustration made a different sort of sense the second Cat’s back hit the glass door, and her thoughts shift from yelling to hands and mouths and the feeling of both slipping under skirts.

She flies off after, red-faced and hair messy, and she wonders how in the world she’s going to manage to face work on Monday.

But she does, somehow. She comes in to work and Miss Grant barely acknowledges her, barely acknowledges anyone, really. There’s a spring in her step and she’s humming to herself all day and god, every person in the office can tell she got laid. More importantly, Kara can tell she still has no idea who she is, and she’s not sure how she feels about it.

A voice inside her that sounds an awful lot like Alex if she’s being honest tells hers to let it be a one time thing, to let this experience go in the history books as the craziest one night stand ever, but that voice is nowhere near as strong as the one that leads her to Cat Grant’s penthouse balcony the next night. The window is open and she sees the woman inside, reading. She taps lightly on the glass.

Cat grants her a sly smile and waves invitingly.

They fall into bed without a word, and that quickly falls into a pattern.

Night after night she returns, slipping in windows and warm embraces. Her fingertips memorize every inch of the older woman, and she finds herself mentally tracing her again and again even while she sits at work. Kara is a fast learner, she can hear the elevation in her heart rate and quiet sounds every stroke of her hand brings out. She’s memorized every way to make Cat Grant fall apart, and that knowledge is a hard thing to carry when you’re still working under her without her knowing that you work under her.

What amazes her the most, though, is that Cat still hasn’t told anyone. Kara knows the woman’s life inside and out, controls all her social media, and not once has she mentioned her secret super affair. Everyone knows she’s having sex - that was obvious from the beginning, and Kara has not been careful with the marks she leaves on her - but no one knows just who it is she’s having sex with. Cat doesn’t even know, she thinks, and she feels that sense of guilt eating at her again.

The longer this goes on the harder it’s going to be to tell her. She knows that, she really does, but knowing something and acting on it are two very distinct things. No, someone will have to force her hand before she’ll willingly break this careful balance they’ve built between them.

That someone just happens to be Cat herself.

It’s late that night, and Kara slips in through the window and wakes Cat with a wet kiss to her inner thigh. The woman practically purrs and tugs on her hair, still half asleep. Kara’s only just begun trailing kisses up her thigh when she says it. 

“Oh God, Kara.”

She freezes. That couldn’t be right. Cat stirs, more awake now, and looks down at her questioningly.

“Did you say Kara?” She’s dumbfounded. Did Cat really just say her name? Cat jolts up at that, fully awake. Her face goes bright red and she stutters, something Kara never thought she’d see Cat Grant do.

“I-I’m so sorry, that was an accident. I was half-asleep and I just, you look so much like her I can’t-”

Kara doesn’t know how to react. She just stares dumbly from between her legs. Cat rubs her face in exasperation, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“God, I’m having sex with a superhero and I’m still thinking about her.” 

It’s mumbled like she’s not supposed to hear it and Kara is struggling to process all this information hitting her at once. Before she can stop herself, she squeaks out,

“You never use my real name.”

She regrets it immediately, regrets it when Cat’s body tenses up under her and her hand falls away to level the most frightening glare she could possibly give considering she’s half naked with her legs thrown over Kara’s back. Her jaw tenses, words forming and dying on her mouth as she considers what Kara’s said, and the next thing Kara knows she’s being thrown on her back with a tiny, angry woman straddling her.

“Are you kidding me! It was you the whole time!” She smacks her, over and over, and Kara’s only just now catching up with what’s happening. She grabs her hands, holding them gently in her own, and smiles.

“You were thinking about me the whole time?” her voice is so soft and scared, like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. Cat rolls her eyes, but there’s no malice in her words.

“Yes, Kara. I was thinking about you while I was having sex with, well, you.”

Kara lets out a breathy laugh, staring up at the ceiling.

“Wow.” 

Cat growls at that before grabbing and pinning her wrists down by her head. They both know she could break the hold easily if she wanted to. They both know she really doesn’t want to.

“Yes. Wow. Now, you lied to me and for that you,” Cat hisses out with a hip roll that makes Kara moan, “Are in so much trouble.” 

The way she kisses her after that tells Kara that maybe being in trouble is exactly where she wants to be.


End file.
